In recent years, various thermal exchange devices that provide a heating or cooling effect by driving a refrigerant for a refrigeration cycle are developed. A thermal exchange device drives the refrigeration cycle with a heat source or an electrical power. The refrigerant is chilled by a condenser to become in a liquid state, and is evaporated by an evaporator to become in a vapor state. Therefore, a heat capacity is absorbed or released via phase transformation of the refrigerant during operation of the thermal exchange device.
The thermal exchange device may be a cooling device or a heating device, based on practical needs, to provide a function of chilling or heating in a predetermined area. A thermal exchange device when serving as a heating device, it releases a heat capacity for heating. In addition, the thermal exchange device needs to absorb an additional heat capacity from a separate area when releasing the heat capacity for heating. Therefore, the operating cost of the heating device increases. On the other hand, a thermal exchange device when serving as a cooling device, it absorbs a heat capacity for chilling. In addition, the thermal exchange device needs to release a heat capacity to a separate area when absorbing the heat capacity, thus generating waste heat. Consequently, a thermal efficiency of an independently used thermal exchange device is less preferable.